


Better Than Pain Relief

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Rose is on her period. The Doctor can experience her discomfort over the bond. They have fun discovering new ways of pain relief.No actual smut, but mentions of it.





	Better Than Pain Relief

The Doctor felt like the luckiest man in the universe most of the time. He was married to the most amazing woman in the universe, the pink and yellow human he had fell in love with, and he felt extremely lucky and blessed that he was able to share a bond with her. There was nothing more satisfying being able to share and feel what his love of his lives was.

But, when she was in pain or discomfort, he felt that as well.

So it came to no surprise when the Doctor suddenly felt a slight cramp in his abdomen, and also experienced a wave of discomfort that buckled his knees.

He knew what this meant. Rose was on her period. Over the pain, he sent a wave of comfort over the bond.

‘Are you alright love?’

‘No. I’m all achy’ He rushed into their bedroom, finding his beloved curled up in their bed, heating pack on her stomach, face pale, her face scrunched up in despair.

‘If it helps, I’m feeling this as well’ he told her gently, wrapping her up in his arms as he joined her in bed.

‘That doesn’t help. I know you’re in pain as well’

‘I’m your husband, it’s my job to experience this’ He leant over and gave her a passionate kiss, him letting out a happy hum as they pulled away.

‘You know we can’t-‘Rose told him. The Doctor tugged his ear.

‘Yeah, I know’ He also hated the fact for 5 or so days each month, he couldn’t really express his love for the woman lying in his arms. Rose gave him _that_ smile. 

‘Later yeah?’ He nodded.

‘Oh, yes’ , now peppering light kisses on her neck, enjoying the sight and feeling of Rose withering and moaning his name as he did.

‘There is nothing saying while we are like this, that we can’t still make out’ he told her, receiving a snort of laughter.

‘Make out? What are we, teenagers?’

‘No, well, but, making out is a much better term than snogging- Oh stop it, Rose-‘he whined, Rose still laughing. ‘What would you call what we are doing, then?’

‘I don’t know, but anything has a much better term than snogging or making out- The word snog doesn’t seem right now we are married-  I don’t know canoodling?’ Now it was the Doctor’s turn to break out in laughter.

‘Canoodling? Time Lords don’t canoodle’

‘They don’t make out or snog either I suppose?’ Rose teased him, rolling over, attacking his Adam’s apple, kissing and sucking it.

‘See I was right’ she said flirtatiously, when the Doctor didn’t respond, except when he let out a grunt.

‘I don’t know what we can call it, my Doctor, but this is so much better than pain relief’, she stated, as the Doctor buried his head into her chest, with a moan of pleasure being heard, instead of a moan of pain.


End file.
